Deseo Navideño
by ETS 2
Summary: Perla conoce muy poco la navidad, pero ella la ira descubriendo poco a poco.


" **Deseo Navideño"**

Era una fría noche en Rio de Janeiro, el termómetro marcaba 10 grados centígrados, una temperatura muy poco habitual sobre todo en esta parte del año en el hemisferio sur, ya que, a comparación del hemisferio norte a estas alturas del año la temperatura suele ser cálida debido al verano del hemisferio sur, pero al parecer el clima tenia otros planes para acobijar la noche del día de hoy.

Era 24 de diciembre, lo que traducido a tradiciones humanas vendría siendo nochebuena o víspera de Navidad para el día siguiente o séase 25 de diciembre. Y así era, los humanos en esta fecha tan especial para todos ellos solían pasar aquella noche con todos sus seres queridos, tanto familiares como amigos eran bienvenidos para pasar juntos la noche. Y hoy mas que nunca todos los humanos reunidos dentro de sus casas calientitas debido al clima tan poco habitual aquí en Rio.

Yéndonos a la selva, nos encontramos con alguien que nos es muy partidaria de estar cerca de los humanos, y mucho menos de hacer cosas que ellos hagan o festejen. Ella ya sabia de antemano que no todos lo humanos son malos, pero a ella no se la da convivir con ellos, por lo que festejar fechas como estas no era algo que ella hiciera.

Ese alguien era Perla. Perla se entero de estas fechas y de las tradiciones humanas gracias a Blu, por lo que ella estaba consciente de lo que hoy y mañana se festejaba.

"Brrrr que fría hasta la noche de hoy" -Decia Perla mientras frotaba su cuerpo con sus alas para intentar generar calor- "Ahhh no puedo dejar de temblar (Soplidos)" -Perla había estirado sus alas al frente y comenzó a sacar aire caliente para calentar sus heladas alas-

Mientras la pobre Perla se congelaba, debido a que no estaba para nada acostumbrada a estos gélidos climas, pudo observar a lo lejos como desde la cuidad los humanos festejaban felizmente la noche juntos con sus seres querido (Perla tenia muy buena vista) con aquella observación Perla pudo entender un poco del porque era una fecha tan importante para los humanos.

"Ahora entiendo, porque lo humanos disfrutan tanto este día, además a Blu también le gusta festejarlo" -Decía Perla mientras que con cada palabra que decía, vapor de su pico salía debido al frío, algo que al darse cuenta la sorprendió-

"Ahhh, nunca me acostumbrare a esto, sigo sin creer que Blu aguantase estos climas por tantos años" -Perla temblaba de frío mientras recordaba el pasado de Blu- "Y peor, porque, por lo que él me dijo allá estaban a temperaturas bajo cero, no se que signifique eso exactamente, pero por el nombre ya se oye frio por si solo, brrrr ¡AHHHH! ¡Tengo frio!"

Mientras Perla seguía quejándose, nuevamente centro su atención en la ciudad donde la paz era dominante, en las calles poco movimiento era divisable, y eso significaba a pocas personas y coches que circularan por las calles de la ciudad. Las personas que no estaban dentro de casa reían y gozaban la compañía del resto de sus amigos y seres queridos que en repetidas ocasiones podría decirse lo mismo, vamos que estar con ellos en este día era lo mas importante, y Perla comenzaba a darse cuenta de ello, un poco de espíritu navideño comenzaba a invadir a la guacamaya.

"Creo que entrare un momento para ver como esta mi hija" -Se dijo Perla así mismo para dejar de frotarse así mismo y por ende dejar de cubrirse con sus alas, acción que le provoco mas frio, pero, se aguanto y voló brevemente hasta el orificio de su nido que estaba detrás suyo-

Perla entra lentamente a su nido, no si antes hacer a un lado la delgada manta de hojas que tenia en el orifico que tenía la misma función que una puerta, aunque para el día de hoy también tenía la función de evitar que el frio aire entrara en su totalidad, pero al ser unas delgadas y livianas hojas esto solo ayudaba un poco, pues cuando había fuertes ráfagas de viento estas no podían evitaba que frio aire entrase al nido.

Ella camino hasta un pequeño nidito que había a lado de uno más grande, específicamente un nido de su tamaño. Ella ignoraba el frio que invadía su cuerpo solo quería llegar hasta ahí y supervisar que su hija estuviese bien en este clima tan 'único'

Perla se asoma adentro del pequeño nido (Cama) Y con sus característicos ojos azules observa a su hija. Perla no puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver la paz que denotaba su hija, pues con una leve sonrisa fuertemente se acurrucaba en las cobijas que la protegían del frio, situación que puso a Perla muy feliz, feliz de saber que gracias a las cobijas y un poco también a su manta su hija no sufría ante este clima, también le daba tranquilidad ver a su hija dormida tan plácidamente sobre esa almohada.

"Odio admitirlo Blu, pero gracias a tus cosas de humanos, mi hija no padece frio, je esa es mi mascota" -Decia Perla en un tono tierno ante el apodo de Blu- "Aww hija que bueno que este bien, no sabes cuánto te amo"

Perla se acerca a su hija y le da un beso en la mejilla, y al parecer ella subconscientemente se entero del beso y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco mas entre sueños. Perla se dio cuenta de ello y sonrió de igual manera ante la reacción de su hija.

Ella dio un largo bostezo y miro con los ojos entreabiertos su propio nido.

"(Bostezo) Creo que me acostare un poco" -Se dijo así mismo, y eso hizo, camino hasta el nido (Cama) de aun lado y se acostó en él. Solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que ella volviera a sentir frio y esta temblase mientras estaba recostada-

"Ah, para que te quejas Perla" – Dijo ella mientras colocaba un ala en su frente- "Si esto continuara así" -En eso ella mira de reojo al nido de su hija y pudo observar que en el contorno de ramitas que hacían la circunferencia del nido había una cobija extra colgada. Perla lo pensó y no tuvo más opción que ceder-

"Ahhh no tengo opción voy a tener que usar estas… mantitas humanas o como quiera que se llamen" -Dijo Perla derrotada, por lo que estiro su ala izquierda y tomo la cobija que sobraba para colocársela encima y taparse-

"Ufff uff brrrr que frío" -Decía Perla mientras se colocaba la cobija encima- "Veamos que tanto calientan estás mantas"

Perla comenzó a sentir de como su cuerpo entraba en calor poco a poco.

"Emm ¿Eh? Oye… empiezo a sentir, calientito mis plumas, oye si funciona y bastante bien" -Dijo Perla disfrutando el calor que le brindaba la cobija- "Ok lo admito, esto es genial, ohhh si ahhhhhh"

Perla movía sus garras a los lados de la satisfacción.

"Esto es vida, ah sí" -Exclamaba Perla satisfactoriamente-

Ella miraba al techo mientras frente a su pico ella sujetaba la cobija con sus ambas alas, por lo que solo sobresalía sus ojos de la cobija, y estos brillaban de tranquilidad, una tranquilidad generada por saber que tanto ella como su hija estaban abrigadas del frio.

Perla cerro los ojos para intentar dormir un poco, aunque sea, mientras esto pasaba el silbido del viento era escuchable en silencioso ambiente del nido. Pero Perla no podía consolar el sueño, había algo que se lo impedía, y su subconsciente se lo hacia saber, algo dentro él la daba a Perla la sensación de que tenia aun algo pendiente en aquella noche, pero ella no sabía que era.

"Mmmm siento que tengo que hacer algo, pero ¿Qué?" -Pensaba Perla al respecto intentando espontáneamente cerrar los ojos para ver si por fortuna esta podría quedarse dormida-

(Sonidos leves tipo picos de hielo chocando entre sí) El soplido del viendo seguía adornando el ambiente por lo que la manta de hojas era empujada hacia atrás y la luz de la luna iluminaba el rostro de Perla que continuaba sin conciliar el sueño. De repente una señal de su cuerpo hizo creer a Perla que esa era la causa por la cual no podía dormir.

"(Rugido de estómago) (Toca su estómago) Ohh vaya creo que por eso no podía dormir, mmm tengo hambre, tal vez si consiga algo de cenar pueda dormir un poco" -Pensó Perla que esa era la solución- "Rayos, pero eso implicaría destaparme de estas calientitas mantas y volver a salir allá al frio, brrrr noooo ¿Por qué?" -Decía Perla retomando sus quejas sobre el tiempo-

Perla temblaba dentro de la cobija y continuó con una que otra queja, pero finalmente se decidió por salir por algo de comer para calmar su hambre y así por lo menos eso pensaba ella eliminar su problema de insomnio.

"Hace mucho que no me daba tanta hambre en la noche, claro, desde que estaba embarazada no pasa esto, pero…" -Decía Perla recordando un poco tiempos pasados mientras se arreglaba un poco las plumas antes de salir de nuevo- "Bien, prometo que será rápido, y, eso también te lo prometo a ti también mi amor" -Esto ultimo lo dijo mientras volteó la mirada hacia su hija- "Aquí vamos"

Perla camina hasta la entrada y casi como si se tratase de una puerta automática esta se abre con viento y Perla pasa antes que esta se cerrase de nuevo, cosa que Perla agradeció para no desenvolverse, aunque sea por un momento más de sus alas. Ella vuela hasta las ramas donde se encontraba posada hace unos minutos y vuelve a echar un vistazo de manera breve para ver lo que hacían los humanos, ya que a ella en el fondo le había llamado la atención todo lo que había visto anteriormente.

Ella volvió a observar, y a lo lejos en la ciudad pudo observar a niños correr jovialmente con cartas en mano. Aquí Perla comenzaba a recrear flashbacks en su mente, esta se los reproducía, y ella empezaba tomar en cuenta lo que en verdad tenia que hacer. La clave para que Perla pudiera recordar todo fue cunado ella vio a humano robusto de gran barba blanca, teniendo en una de sus manos una caja en vuelta en una especie de envoltura decorativa con un moño, ahí fue que se recordó… todo.

(Voces en su cabeza) …

"¡AH ESO ES! Así que Blu en los dos años pasados hacia todo eso en la noche de hoy, y por eso entregaba esos obsequios a nuestra hija sin siquiera ser su cumpleaños, entonces los humanos tienen una fecha donde un… humano, si uno humano viaja por todo el mundo y entrega obsequios a los humanos mas pequeños, y los grandes disfrutan de esta fecha para estar con los que mas quieren, con los que…" -A Perla se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al pronunciar esto último-

"Ah bien como sea…" -Perla tapa sus ojos con una de sus alas- "Entonces… si Blu ya hizo eso por nuestra hija en los dos años anteriores… entonces (Refunfuño) lo tendré que hacer yo este año, ah si quisiera no lo haría, pero, si Blu le dejo inculcado a lo pobre Bia que hoy debe haber un regalo para ella, entonces debo hacerlo" -Dijo Perla aceptando la responsabilidad-

"Dios Blu, porque me dejaste este año esa responsabilidad a mi" -Lamentó Perla- "Bien todo sea por mi hija"

Dicho todo eso Perla emprendió vuelo a un lugar cuya última visita… fuese a hace mucho tiempo.

Perla volaba en dirección a la clínica de aves, para reencontrarse con aquellos humanos que le ayudaron a volver a volar, y esos humanos eran Tulio y Linda, pues obviamente ellos sabían a la perfección de que como iba la cosa con esta tradición. Perla sobrevolaba la cuidad y al cabo de unos minutos ella llego a su destino.

* * *

 **30 minutos después…**

* * *

Después de una larga espera, Perla salió de la clínica con un costal entre sus garras con una que otra cosa que seguro iba a ser del agrado de Bia.

"Dios no puedo creer que me hayan tardado tanto, y la verdad no entendí de cómo funcionaba estos regalos, pero seguro a Bia le gustara, aun así… Linda, Tulio… se lo agradezco de corazón" -Dijo Perla pata terminar esbozando una sonrisa-

"Ahora me toca a mí, unos cuantos regalos de la selva y de mi parte en si" -Dijo Perla y tomo rumbo de regreso a la selva-

* * *

 **En la selva…**

* * *

Perla recolecto unas cuantas frutas para Bia, ah y de paso consiguió un par de esas para su cena de ella. Con unas cuantas ramas y demás cosas de la naturaleza pudo armar unos cuantos regalos para su hija, que ella pensaba, seria también de su agrado. Perla estaba lista y con dos sacos en sus garras se dirigió de regreso a su nido para antes completar una ultima cosa antes de hacer acto de presencia ante su hija.

Perla llego a su nido, no sin antes haber dejado los sacos en el árbol de enfrente. Ella se dirigió aun pequeño agujero que había en el nido que servía como armario.

"Veamos… si no me equivoco, ba ba ba, así por aquí debe estar" -Entre las cosas de Blu había un pequeño espacio adicional en lo profundo del armario, y este estaba cubierto por hojas y ramas, ella las retira y ahí estaba… un gorro, un traje rojo y una barba blanca, todo lo que santa portaba ahí estaba, y era turno de Perla, ser santa este año…

"No puedo creer que vaya a usar esto, pero ya que" -Decia Perla con algo de disgusto. Al cabo de unos segundos Perla se puso todo, y estaba lista para sorprender a su hija esta año- "Odio admitirlo, pero este traje me esta gustando, es tan calientito mmm"

Perla ahora como santa salió del nido y fue a por los sacos. Esta las toma y se posa en unas ramas que había en la entrada de su propio nido.

"A ver si recuerdo como le había hecho Blu el año pasado" -Perla toma aire y se prepara para exclamar la risa característica de santa-

"¡HO HO HO!" -Perla al hacer esto acerca su oído aun lado del contorno de la entrada, para saber si había conseguido despertar a Bia, pero lo único que pudo escuchar fueron unos leves ronquidos- "(Refunfuño) mmmmm ¡Dije! ¡HO HO HOOO!"

Bia al escuchar esos fuerte ruidos, inclusos mas que los del viento, se despierta felizmente y se acerca a la entrada.

"¡Mira mamá!, ya llego santa… ¿Mamá? ¡ES SANTA!" -Decia felizmente entre brincos- "¿Mamá?"

"¡HO HO HO! Feliz navidad" -Perla irrumpe en el nido y con los sacos en sus garras aterriza enfrente de Bia- "Hola Bia. ¿ahhh? (Perla había olvidado imitar una voz de macho) Ahhh perdón por eso, es que ando resfriado hija, jeje jeje ¿Si me comprendes? ¿Eh?" -Decia Perla nerviosa-

"Si santa no te preocupes, mmm oye al año pasado tenias los ojos cafés ¿No?" -Decia Bia con inocencia-

"¿Ahhh? Lo que pasa es que es por el frio, por eso se pusieron azules" -Invento Perla para zafarse de esa-

"Ahhh con razón" -Bia no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al estar enfrente de santa- "Oye mamá ya viste que llego santa"

"Ahhh ahh no te preocupes por ella, que tal si me dices que es lo que quieres para esta hija" – Perla se pone enfrente de Bia para verla a sus lindos ojos-

"Bueno de hecho santa" -Bia comenzó a tocar la punta de sus alas entre si- "Esta vez no quiero regalo"

Perla al oír esto se le abrieron los ojos como platos…

"¿No?"

"No, de hecho, es un deseo" -Explico Bia-

"Amm, ¿Y cual es el deseo hija?" – Pregunto con curiosidad-

"Crees que puedas traer de vuelta a mi padre"

Perla abre los ojos nuevamente y no pudo evitar sentir a su corazón desgarrarse al escuchar eso.

"Santa, es que… lo extraño mucho"

Perla suelta los sacos de sus alas y cae de rodillas para romper en llanto. La inercia de la caída provoco que la barba que tenia en su pico se cayera.

"¿Mamá?"

"Si hija… yo… yo, (Fuertes llantos)" -Perla se lleva las alas al rostro y mientras lloraba desconsoladamente- "Yo también quisiera eso hija, porque ¡PORQUEE BLU! ¡PORQUE TE MORISTE!"

Bia al comprender la situación fue y abrazo a su madre para desahogar un poco su llanto.

La navidad esta llena de felicidad y deseos, pero esos deseos no iban a revivir… a tu difunto esposo.


End file.
